Lost Soul
by TaintedCaress
Summary: Buffy gets thrown into a portal that leads her into another world where vampirse have taken over . Buffy faces off against Spike, the somwwhat leader of the vapms and an evil vamp form of herself.
1. Lost in a Rumble

Lost Soul  
  
by FoxyNymph  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, i must admit that i do not own Buffy or Spike...no matter how badly i want him!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chaper I...Lost in a Rumble  
  
With a growl that would do any demon proud, I backhanded the one who was trying to do me in. Not very nice if you ask me. I mean, they didn't even ask if i wanted to play this stupid game of cat and mouse with them! Really, come on...I've got better things to do than just stand her and fight this stupid vamp all day.  
  
It wasn't even a real fight anyway. The stupid idiot can't even hit me, let alone take one of my puches. What am i suppose to do, pull the fight so he/Ihave a chance? Hell no, Buffy ain't good at that kind of thing. Who the hell said that patience was a virtue? Obviously never fought a vamp or demon before! Enough of this shit! I've got better things to do. Just can't think of any right now. Oh...but when I do- demons beware!  
  
"Come on! This is sooo boring! I've seen paint dry faster. Well, maybe not...who would ever be that stupid and desperate?" With a deep sigh, I realized that that idiot would be none other then me.  
  
I watched with a very amused smirk on my face as the vamp I was curently fighting, tried his best to try to intimidate me with a very unhostial glare. Yep, he's defenitly a fledling. And here I thought I was going to get a real fight! Not today Buffy...I thought as I pulled my stake out of the waistband of my LowRiders jeans.  
  
"Sorry vampie, but I've got things to do. I mean, I've got to get ready for my date tonight. And I still don't know what to do with my hair!" Looking at the vamp in front of me, I sadly realized that he wouldn't have any suggestions. Jerk...  
  
Rolling my shoulders until they relaxed, a tired yawn escaped my chapped lips. This fight had dragged on way too long...way too long. Tightening my grip of my beloved stake, I throw my whole body right behind the flick of my wrist. Letting go of the stake at the critical moment needed. My stake flew through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, maybe not, but it was a pretty damn good shot if I do say so myself!  
  
*POOF*  
  
I walked through the dust that had yet to settle on the cold, hard ground of the SunnyDale cemetary. No need to look out for anymoer unwanted guests, the sun was almost up and atom. Damn, the whole night gone astray...all thanks to that pethetic jerk of a vampire!  
  
When my stomach rumbled and my cheecks burned bright red, I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat for ages. I was almost out of the godforsaken place when i heard the rumbling that didn't belong to my stomach. But I did more than hear it, I felt it as well. It felt like an earthquake, but the chill down my spine told me it was much more. So much for my date...  
  
Turning around with a very irritated sigh, I looked right into the gate of Hell. Or so it seemed. Fire was leaping and dancing out of the said portal. The flames themselves can in all different colors. There was the normal colors of reds, oranges, and yellows. But there were also shades of blue, greens, purples, and grays. But the color that stood out the most of the exotic black one.  
  
I'd never seen a black flame before. And this one, black flame made all of the blood in my body run cold in fright. It may not have looked any different then the others, but there was something sure as hell wrong with it! Just the feel of it made me want to lock myself im my room forever and weep even longer than that.  
  
I'd felt many evil things in my many years of slaying, but none of them took the top of the cake like this...this aura I was feeling now. This evil presence made even The Master look like a saint. And I had nightmares about that guy for almost a year after I killed him. Hey, i'm not saying I'm a coward or anything. He wasn't that bad. But he was also the only demon that has killed me. Memories of drowning in that horrid place would give anyone nightmares.  
  
Well, damn...what to do? Why am I always the one that has to deal with these kinds of things? Oh yeah...'cause I'm the slayer. Well, ya know what...FUCK YOU! I still have some words and certain gestures that I want all of those damn "Power that Be" assholes! Who the hell told them they could fuck up my life so badly?!I know I never sighned up for the job...no one in there right mind would.  
  
I was thrown out of my personal brooding when I felt the wind begin to pick up. It was gently at first, but it then began to get harsher and more powerful. Enough to blow someone as heav...light as me off my feet and land on my stomach a few feet away from where I had been. But I wasn't the only thing losing the battle of balance; many tombstones and statues were being violently ripped out of the ground and being sucked into the flaming portal of reds, blues, and blacks.  
  
As I began to slowly be pulled towards the portal, I grabbed hold of the only thing I could reach. And that happen to be my stake. Just my rotten luck...I thought as I pocketed the stake. Well, shoved it down my pants more or less. Did I really just say that?  
  
My teeth grinded together with the effort of trying to dig my fingers into the hardened ground and claw a hole in an attemps to make a grip for myself. The snapping sound alerted me that I had just broken one or more of my delicitly polished and manicured nails. Damn it all... Being unable to get a good hold on anything, my body unintentionaly began to slide, grind, and slammed against the ground as I was slowly swept closer to the gate.  
  
A cry escaped my mouth that was full of dirt and other unpleasentries when a perticular jaggid, and sharp rock bit into my skin when I was dragged over it. It didn't need to see it to know that it was a deep and serious wound. Looking behind me, I could see the trail of blood I was unintenstionaly leaving. It didn't worry me much at first, but when another sharp object embedded itself into my lower stomach, I began to worry for my safty. I might have been the slayer, but cut a slayer...does she not bleed? And bleed alot did this one slayer do...Oww...  
  
As more and more cuts, scrapes, and scratches embelished my already weary body, I began to feel the world becomeing a darker place. I tried to keep myself awake and alert, really I did! But I just had felt so...dizzy and weak from all of the blood I was losing. I tried to keep my eyes wide open, but it keep the pain at bay if I closed them tightly enough. I tried to ignore the voice that whispered in my head for me to sleep, but it was so convincing. I just had to listen to it's calm and gentle words.  
  
The last thing I rember before I gave into the darkness, was seeing the black flames as the licked and consumed my entire body. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt at all. It felt...relaxing and comforting, almost like the loving embrace between a mother and her child. It felt so good, to be free of all worries and doubts. I found myself, welcoming the dark flames that devored my body and the flames that ate at my soul.  
  
No more...no more... **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Konnichiwa! Hiya all. I hope you enjoyed my story! And I'm sorry for any and all the mistakes. Spelling is not my strong point. Well, I hope I didn't bore you to death through any of it. I can get very...descriptive when left to my own devices. Well, just want you all to know that this is my first Fic i ever posted before...hope i did good... And hopefully I can get through it all...yeah, always have that problem.  
  
Anyway, hopefully you can review and give me some pointers. I know somewhat of what i am doing...a tiny some but a some nonetheless. Damn...how the hell do peole write so much after their stories? I can't think of anything else to say so, I guess this is me sighning out...yeah...CIAO!!!  
  
Written (horribly i might add) by FoxyNymph 


	2. Escape the Nightmare

Lost Soul  
  
Written by FoxyNymph  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would be writing pathetic fanfics if I owned the series? Hell no, I'd be making some changes left and right, trying to get Spike all for myself! MWHAHAHAHAH....opps...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter2, "Escape the Nightmare"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The young woman clamped a shaking hand to her wounded shoulder. Her bright hazel eyes widened when her hands came away with blood stained on them. She knew that she had been hit, but she didn't think it was bad enough to brake the skin and draw blood.  
  
An enraged screamed sounded from her petite form as she rushed the vampire that had dared to wound her. Blood stained her golden, blonde hair an unearthly reddish shade of blonde. Tightening her grip on her stake that was currently embedded in the vampires middle stomach, she maneuvered the stake until it was pointed up towards his head. Thrusting up with all her strength, the blood stained woman delivered an uppercut right through the demon's heart.  
  
"Opps...seems I forgot to bring a dustpan to help clean you up! Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" The Venom in her voice made the stake-impaled vampire shiver in fright before turning into a pill of dust at her feet.  
  
The girl glared at the remains of the one who had given her the gift of a wounded shoulder, before wiping her stake clean of blood on her pants. Turning her back of the pile of dust, her hardened eyes searched out the place for a new victim. Another demon to vanquish, another life to be saved. With each vampire she destroyed, another life she rescued.  
  
And the more of these vampires she killed, the better the chance of saving the world. For these vampires were like no other; they were of an older, more powerful blood. These were the ancestors of all modern day vampires. And not only were they much more powerful, but they were much harder to kill. It was very hard for a slayer to kill one, almost impossible for a human.  
  
As she glanced around, she sadly realized that they were losing the battle. For every vamp. that was slain, three or four of the poorly trained potentials would fall. If they kept going on like this, it wouldn't take long for all of them to be lost in the tide of vampires.  
  
Her eyes only became colder and harsher as she took a step towards the next vamp to meet the bite of her blade, or stab of her stake. Picking up a fallen dagger on her way, she unleashed an attack that would shock even the worst of demons.  
  
Ripping her blade free of what was left of the vamp's head, the season-hardened warrior continued on her way. She had not set place to go, for the demons were everywhere she looked. In fact, they were all she could see.  
  
Not being able to find her friends and family in the endless waves of enemies, made her blood pound faster in her battle-worn body. Her heart almost skipped a beat in fear for their health. But not being able to see her friends only added ice to the very same flames that were making her heart freeze over.  
  
Trying not to panic, the young woman gripped her weapons harder and began to cleave a way y through the demons. Heads went flying as she passed. Piles of dust began to form on the very ground she walked on, as well as a pool of blood. A look so cold and emotionless crossed her face that all of the vampires began to wisely back away.  
  
"Well, what do you know, they do bleed..." Her voice was so distant and cruel that it surprised even her.  
  
"BUFFY! HELP!!" The cry was somewhere off to her right, still hidden by the mass of vampires.  
  
A fierce glare cleared the way easily enough, but not for long. The woman had only a caught a brief glimpse of her friends as they continued to battle the monotonous battle. With her energy revived, the young warrior let out a cry of fury and continued to battle with her hopes restored.  
  
She might be able to save them if she pushed herself harder and get there in time. They were counting on her to save them, just like so many others...some of whom didn't even know it. So many people were depending on her and her strength...too many it seemed. But, she would do everything in her power not to disappoint them.  
  
"HOLD ON!! I'M COMING!!!"  
  
The warrior unleashed all of her reserves. It was all or nothing. Gathering the last of her strength, she charged into the quickly reorganizing horde of ancient vampires. If she went down...she would do down giving it her all. Of that, she was sure of.  
  
Those who think they know what a good dance is, don't know what they are talking about. They have obviously never seen a slayer in action. As the slayer entered and began her deadly dance, more blood and dust began to stain the ground. But not all of the blood was the vampires, a fair part of it was hers.  
  
She might have been one of the best warriors the would had ever seen, but even a best would have problems with a whole horde of vampires with ungodly strength and powers. As she fought her way to her friends, the slayer received many a claws and bites all over her body, one even on her neck.  
  
Knowing that her strength was dwindling quicker with each passing moment, the slayer fought even harder, drawing strength she never even knew she had. She couldn't give in to the desires that screamed madly in her mind and told her to just give up. She was stronger than that.  
  
'Come on, Buffy! Just a little farther! You're almost there...come on, move!' The words came unbidden into her mind as they joined the screaming madness.  
  
The slayer finally gave up on trying to fight back and keep moving at the same time. So, she just put her arms around her neck and head as much as she could in an attempt to protect her vital areas. Running faster then she had ever run before, the slayer pushed her way closer towards her friends. Now, she was but a few feet away. Only one thing stood in her way...the master vampire clad in darkness. ...Spike...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A scream tore from within my throat, but my ears could not hear it because of the loud pounding of my blood that defend me. My eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for any signs of the fight. The fight that had taken place many years ago.  
  
Seeing nothing but darkness, I let myself calm down and took my first real breath of air since waking up. Laying back down on whatever I was lying on, I let my thoughts collect.  
  
It's been years since I had that dream...why now all of a sudden? Letting my breath out in a deep sigh, I thought back to that day when/Idied. Oddly, I can still remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
It was the day when we decided to end the battle once and for all. We found that cave of evil where the First Evil was hiding and we stormed in with a plan. We...the potential slayers, me, and Spike. Heh...we weren't much of an army, barely one at that. But we all went anyway...went to fight or die trying. Wewere few, but we were mighty.  
  
I don't actually remember much of the real battle, just from my nightmares. But if memory serves me correctly, we were losing pretty badly when Willow and the others got the spell off. Oh yeah, that's when the tide began to turn. No more potential slayers. No, we were all slayers. An army of slayers...desperate slayers.  
  
Although we began to do much better, we were still losing. They were just too many of them, and to few of us. It might have been different if we had more people to fight along side us, trained warriors. But, we didn't. It was just us.  
  
That's when Spike used the pendent or whatever the hell it was. I think he used it, I don't remember how he turned it on...oh, well. All that matters is that a bright light, brighter than the sun, began to flood throughout the cave. The strange yet, welcomed light began to purify the godforsaken vampires and turn them into dust-icles. And Spike, he was in the center of it all.  
  
At first, I was grateful that we were wining, but then as I watched the light begin the spread even farther and get much brighter...I knew something was wrong. I looked over at Spike then, and he had the sadist yet happiest eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"Buffy love, I can feel it, my soul. It's really there! And it's so warm!" his voice was so full of joy and disbelief as he said what he said. So surprised...I was surprised as well.  
  
"Sp-Spike?" I didn't understand what was happening. What was that light? And why was it all around Spike?  
  
Although, I didn't understand what was going on, Spike seemed to. For then he looked at me, and the joy slowly began to fade until all that was left was acceptance. Something I didn't understand at all. He then told me something that mad e my heart stop beating.  
  
"Go Buffy! Go now, get everyone out of here!" his voice was so calm as was his eyes.  
  
"What, Spike?! Why? What's going on? What's happening?" my voice sounded frantic, desperate. I didn't know what the hell was going on, and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Pet, we've won, it's time to go now...before it's too late. Go on now, before you miss your chance!"  
  
I looked at the others and saw how badly in shape they all were. I was about to ask them if they were ok, when I felt the ground begin to shake. That was when I was the walls begin to collapse. It was a few at first, but then more and more began to fall. And before you knew it, half the place was buried in boulders.  
  
I looked back at Spike, and I could see a knowledge in his eyes. A knowledge that told me he knew all along that this would happen. He knew that the place would come apart at the seams. But he also knew something more, something I didn't know.  
  
"Spike. come on. We have to get out of here!" I looked deeper into his eyes, and it was like I could see into his soul. And a sad soul that it was.  
  
He didn't answer me, just looked at the others and watched as they escaped the destruction. Soon, it was just him and me. And that was when he looked at me. I think I heard Faith yell something at me, but I had eyes only for him. Something was up, something that I knew that I didn't want to understand.  
  
Looking into my eyes with his sad ones, he told me, "Go Buffy. Go on without me. I'll be fine. I have my soul now, that's all I need. Just go, save yourself."  
  
"What? Don't be ridiculous! We still have time to escape! Come on Spike, lets get out of here!"  
  
Even more boulders were falling at this point, but I didn't hear or see any of them. I could only see Spike. It didn't seem possible, but I saw it with my very own eyes. I watched as his eyes began to fill with tears, almost falling but not quite.  
  
I'd never seen Spike cry before. There was that one time when I basically told him to go to hell because he'd never be good for me. God, was I really such a bitch? seeing him so close told me that yes, I was. I'd done so many horrible thing to him, and he still never gave up loving me. Even then, I could still see it.  
  
"I can't go love. The champion always sacrifices himself in the end. And I'll finally have done something that not even you could say was evil." His words torn a wound in my heart better then any sword or fist could ever do.  
  
I didn't know what to say. The despair in me that I had kept so well hidden from everyone, even him...began to grow and surface. I couldn't take this! It was too much for my already scared heart. Too much for anyone to bear.  
  
"Damn you, Buffy! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" his voice sounded louder than a lions and caused more harm than a vampire bite.  
  
"Damn it, Buffy...don't make this any harder than it already is...please, just go?" his voice sounded so broken that tears started to gently roll down my face.  
  
When Spike was my tears, his own tears fell. But in his eyes I could see a desperation as well as despair. He didn't want me to see him die...hell, I didn't want to see him die. But looking into his baby blue eyes, I knew that there was no other way. I had to leave him, and I had to do it now. I had to leave him to die all alone in this den of evil and carnage. I got to run away like a coward to live another day in my misery that only he could save me from.  
  
But I knew I had to do it. It would only be harder for him if I stayed and tried to talk him out of it. So I looked him in the eye with all of the emotions that I kept hidden from everyone, even myself. My love for him shown in my eyes like a beacon in the night.  
  
But before I could go, I had to say one last thing. "I-I love you." Finally, the words were out. I'd said them! Now, he knew the truth.  
  
But the look in his eyes, said that he didn't know weather to believe me or not. It hut me very much to see his reaction, to see him doubt my love. But I didn't have time to convince him of it, for the whole place was on its last leg. I had to get out of there!  
  
With one last lingering kiss on his cheek, I ran away. That was It...I just ran away. I couldn't look back, and I never did...not even once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya all! I hoped you enjoyed it again. Sorry about my last chapter. My comps kinds crazy right now, so it didn't work out to well... But hopefully this chapter will be better. Man, it took me all night to write this, so I hope it was worth it. And If your confused, the first sequence was just a dream or memory of the final battle that ended the series. And the next part was just a recap on what happened...reminiscing you could say. I hope to get Spike in, in the next chap, but probably won't be until the one after. Well, I got to go to now, way to long a night. Well, c'ya all later...chow! 


End file.
